Stealing Glances
by LazyCloud
Summary: Spike and Illyria pairing, takes place in the Angel: After The Fall comics. Rated M for later lemons, read and review please.


**A/N: This introduction is for those who haven't read the Angel: After The Fall comics. Hope you like this SpikexIllyria story. It was inspired by Spike's claim that he was "Checking for hell lice, yeah thats it."  
**

Spike likes to think of himself as co-lord of Beverly Hills. Ever since Los Angeles went to Hell (Not too big a jump really), he had stuck with Illyria. He called her "Pet" and she was convinced he was her pet. Perfect fit really.

It had become pretty clear that they couldn't win that climactic battle. Angel had gone for his dragon, still needing to look the big hero, and then disappeared. Gunn lost himself in the demon hordes, and that's always fatal for a human.

That left a half-drunk big bad and the blue meanie slicing and smashing aimlessly through the burning streets and screaming souls of L.A. The fighting just to fight ended, and fighting for control of territories and human slaves began. Spike and Illyria happened to be in Beverly Hills at the time. A few hours in to Illyria obliterating any and all demons that approached, she was named the lord of Beverly Hills.

Spike likes to think of himself as co-lord of Beverly Hills.

* * *

Spike sat back in his throne, wearing red silk robes. He had thought about a crown, but decided it was a bit too posh. He wouldn't want to look tacky. On this morning, with the sun and moon up in the sky like all other days, he was watching some of the scantily clad women of his mighty domain wrestle in the mud for his amusement.

An ordinary morning for him now, the power of a lord set into his mind. The brunette was currently dominating against the blond; on more pin and she would receive the great reward of Spike's approval. Oh joy.

The platinum blond lord felt rather tired today; he clapped halfheartedly when that brunette caught her opponent in a headlock on the muddy ground. He wasn't really in the mood to play Vamp Hefner, which was something he had no idea was possible. Just so...bored.

"That's good ladies, keep up the never-ending sexiness" Spike didn't know what the problem was; he loved this life. Or unlife. Whatever you call it. But something was missing from his kingdom. In the distance, Spike saw the large front doors of the mansion open with a slam. Illyria must be heading for her swim. They had a large lake nearby. He called it Lake Spike.

Spike grabbed a giant mug of demon brew from his side and took a swig. "I'll be back luvs, got something to do" and he arose from his throne. The lake lay past some trees at the south end of the mansion. Spike started to saunter off in that direction, watching Illyria ahead of him.

Moving quickly now, Spike stepped off to a spot about 20 feet from Illyria. Stepping too close to her usually had a high mortality rate.

Taking a large swig of his hellish drink (somehow 300% alcohol and tasted like rubbish), Spike sat down in the demon grass (Shiftier looking than normal grass), and watched as she warped from battle armor to entirely nude. Damn, what a sight. Her pale skin with large blue veins running through it; probably the hottest thing in hell.

She stepped quickly through the shallow water, not caring that her beautiful uncovered body was in full view. Modesty is a human invention that serves no purpose for her. She dove underwater, then rose quickly, rippling the water lightly.

Her hair drifted lightly in the water, and water droplets covered the exposed skin of her back and shoulders making a very appealing sight to Spike. He took another large swig of his demon brew. She moved a bit further in and turned around. Only her head showed, icy blue eyes on the palest of skins. Beautiful.

She swam about Lake Spike, showing Spike very nice glimpses of her perfect body. She had the exact same body as its last resident, having no need nor ability to form muscles for her strength. She looked...dainty. Which he would never, ever mention to her. Spike could have sworn he saw her smile after she glanced over at him. Simply impossible.

Illyria doesn't show much emotion. Maybe she just doesn't know how to express herself. Some Sesame Street would do that one some good.

Certainly Illyria knew he was there. She didn't care though; his human desires were of no concern to her. Spike could probably even wank off right now, and she wouldn't give a crap. Not that he would. He has his pride you know.

The very pretty and very naked girl he was watching did something of a flip in the water before speeding across the bottom to the other side. He was impressed; and not just because her breifly saw her impressive backside. When she resurfaced, Spike clapped for her.

"Sexy Smurfs can really swim!" Spike shouted to her. He didn't need to, all parties present being super-hearing and all.

Illyria looked at him and cocked her head to the side. Subtle changes in her face showed inquisitiveness. Someone who didn't know Illyria wouldn't be able to the slight differences of her moods, but Spike had grown quite adept at it.

She swam towards him, at a speed faster than most humans could achieve, and then slowly walked through the shallow water. Her slow walk allowed him to appreciate the curves and complexities of her figure... No matter what the context, a naked blue demon girl walking towards you is the sexiest sight you will ever see.

"Your obvious arousal is bothering me." Illyria spoke clearly and without inflection; it took a great deal to get any other kind of speech out of her.

It took Spike a few minutes to process what she said, primarily because his eyes and focus were centered a bit below her face. Bothering her? Since when did she care? Spike stood up and gulped down more of his devilish drink.

"Um...Well love, I can't help myself. I'm surrounded by sexy and lustful demons everyday, but you're the only demon I really care about." Spike surprised himself with being able to speak with such meaningful words while also keeping his eyes mostly fixed on her breasts.

Illyria cocked her head again. Spike finally met her gaze. Goddamn, those icy blue eyes shone like the stars. Spike realized right then that he not only liked to steal long looks at her body; he liked her. Was attracted to her. Really wanted to fuck her right now.

"What about this form causes you to speak such pointlessly kind words?" Illyria didn't seem to be sharing the burning passion that he felt for her right now.

It took Spike a minute to collect himself. The next words he spoke could make the difference between a relationship with a demonic blue girl he had his eye on, and being flayed for the next few hours.

"It's not the form...Well, part of it is. Blue, I dunno if you could ever feel for me like I do you, but I like you more than words can say, and I'm fighting a very strong urge to kiss you right now" Spike didn't know what brought on his sudden confession of feelings. Bloody stupid of him too. Illyria stared at him with her head turned to the side. Spike was at a loss for what she was feeling right now. Spike just stared into her eyes, her beautiful shining eyes.

Illyria strode toward him, her armor suddenly warping back into place. Oh great, now the pet gets a spanking for misbehaving. "I don't feel your human 'love'. I don't feel lust nor is there any reason I would be attracted to you as anything other than a pet, a pet that makes amusing noises when I hit it."

"_I'm a bloody idiot" _Spike thought to himself. He shut his eyes tight, and braced for his skin to be separated from the rest of his body. He felt a heavy pressure on his mouth, and when he opened his eyes he realized it was her soft lips on his. She was kissing him. He realized this must be her first kiss, as she was pressing her head against his with the force of a headbutt.

After staggering backwards a few steps, Spike looked in her face and saw something new. Something reminiscent of Fred. Happiness?

"There is no reason, but an ache inside me forces me to desire you." Thank you God! Or, as this is indeed hell, Thank you Satan!

Spike put his arms around her waist. Her body seemed to react involuntarily, leaning into him. God bless that ache that forced her to desire him.

"That's great news love. We'll have to work on the kissing though; remember that you aren't trying to bust in my teeth when you do it." Spike smiled coyly at her, and he was now certain that Illyria's near emotionless face had a new mood; happiness. The edges of her mouth went up just a little bit, and her eyes seemed to brighten. He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were firm and unmoving, but Spike could see she got just a little bit happier. Or maybe he imagined it.

He started to lead her by the hand, but Illyria broke away from him. When Spike looked back at her, she put one arm behind his legs and the other behind his neck, and lifted him into her arms, bridal fashion. Mental note: Work on control issues. He felt rather uncomfortable as she carried him back to their mansion.

"Yeah, Blue? Go ahead and put me down now. Carrying is the man's job you know." The sexy smurf looked down at him, but kept walking. "You are my pet. Pets don't care for their masters."

Spike suddenly struggled out of her arms, landing harshly on his back. He stood quickly, and faced his new love. "You know, you're gonna have to learn to give some. That's how a relationship works. So please, let me be manly and carry you back to the mansion in front of many young women in bikinis."

Illyria sighed exasperatedly, like he had asked some big favor of her. "Fine. If not for these new and illogical feelings, you would be lying in three separate piles now for your insolence."

Spike excitedly swept her up into his arms, then grunted from the effort, "Blue, what does that armor weigh, 500 pounds?" he staggered around as he tried to shuffle with her in his arms in the general direction of the mansion. Spike looked down to see his favorite feeling of hers before happiness; severe amusement.

"Know that there is a reason why you are the pet and I am the master." If the blue meanie were capable of laughter, Spike was sure she would be shaking in a fit of giggling right now.

"I am going to carry you back home!" Spike was dead-set on proving his masculinity to her. Pet, pfff, show her whose the pet.

The sun and moon above them cast a red glow on everything, which made it look sortof like a sun set all the time. As Spike continued lumbering forward with Illyria, he had to ask her something.

"So, I'm definitely co-lord now, right?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my story. Not sure how long this is going to be, but definitely expect some lemons later. Constructive criticism can be very helpful, so reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
